The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to data compression techniques for handover and radio link failure in long term evolution (LTE) wireless communication systems.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipment (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
In some cases, a UE may be transferred from a serving base station (known as the “source” base station) to another base station (known as the “target” base station). For example, the UE may be moving into the coverage area of the target base station, or the target base station may be capable of providing better service for the UE or relieving the source base station of excess load. The transition may be referred to as a “handover.” In some cases, following a handover, a target base station and a UE may need to synchronize various items of information in order to establish efficient communications. Reducing the time to establish such synchronization may enhance the overall efficiency of a wireless communication system.